


Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A Man After Midnight

by Chocobroing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, But I added it just in case, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Nomad Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prepare the lady parts, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spying, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Swearing, Virgin Original Female Character(s), dark-ish steve rogers, not really non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: While Steve has been on the run, a naïve young woman has caught his eye. Because of all that has happened after leaving the Avengers, Steve is very different man. Darker. She will help keep him grounded.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. A Man After Midnight

Elsa was lonely. It was Friday night and she was home alone watching a chick flick on TV. It was a few minutes past midnight and her eyelids started getting heavy. Working in her tiny bookstore was hard because she had to be there all day, Monday through Friday. She didn’t even get home until ten-thirty and that was because she had to get some dinner on the way back. After showering and changing into her pajamas, she turned on the movie her sister liked so much, Mamma Mia. Elsa wasn’t really paying attention to it. It was mostly background noise for her. 

Somehow, she must have drifted off because when she opened her eyes, the clock on the microwave read two-thirty AM. She glanced back to the TV and saw that the DVD player had turned itself off. The screen had the words “no input” flashing in the top right corner. Scrambling, she grabbed the remote and pressed the power button to shut the TV off. She rubbed her eyes and yawned widely as she got up to walk into her bedroom, anticipating the softness of her nice, cozy bed. She could never be a club-hopper because she loved her bed and sleep so much. 

After landing face-first onto the bed, Elsa’s spine stiffened when she sensed that she wasn’t alone. She slowly pushed herself up on her knees and looked around the room, briefly wondering if her one story bungalow was haunted. It was a very real possibility because she noticed things changing locations in her bungalow. A couple days ago, she placed her book on her bedside table, intending to read it after work, but found it on her living room coffee table when she got home. No one else had a key to her bungalow except her grandmotherly landlord but the older woman always texted her to tell her she was coming over to check on things and she wouldn’t snoop through Elsa’s things. Also, some of Elsa’s panties went missing and she wondered if the washing machine ate them. There couldn’t be anyone getting into her bungalow. She kept all the doors and windows locked, even when she was at home. 

“You are very unobservant,” said a deep, familiar-sounding voice from the darkened corner of her room, making Elsa jump out of her skin. 

She reached over and turned on her bedside lamp. In the corner stood one of the most famous Avengers in the world, Steve Rogers. Well, ex-Avenger since the whole Sokovia Accords thing happened. After their fight in Germany, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, Sam Wilson aka Falcon, and Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch fell off the face of the earth and no one had heard from them since the fight. Clint Barton (Hawkeye) and Scott Lang (Antman) were placed under house arrest to be with their respective families. Why was Steve in her bungalow of all places, and how did he get in? Why did he have a moustache and beard? Was it to disguise himself? Well, it explained his casual outfit of a pair of jeans and a button up shirt.

After a long silence, Elsa finally spoke up. “What are you doing here?” she asked, her tone guarded and suspicious. 

“I’ve been watching you for six months, Elsa,” he replied, as casual as one would talk about the weather. “I first saw you in Missouri when you, your mom, and your sister were visiting your uncle. Your beauty caught my attention, but your personality invited me in. You remind me of girls from my time. Meek, poised, shy, submissive, feminine, sweet. I had to follow you back to California and keep any eye on you, to make sure no one would try to crush your beautiful spirit.” 

Everything fell into place in Elsa’s mind. That would explain why things were moving around her bungalow and her underwear went missing. He was breaking into her bungalow somehow and snooping through her things. “You’ve been sneaking into my bungalow, haven’t you?” she asked, but it didn’t sound like a question. More like a demand. 

His soft blue eyes took on a harder glint. “I have been,” he confirmed with a light nod, moving out of the corner to stand at the foot of her bed. “I had to keep you safe. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you got hurt.” 

“You don’t even know me,” she bit out, sounding harsher than she intended. “Why do I matter to you? There are plenty of women to choose from out there. Hell, my sister is more beautiful than me, more your type. If you want, I can introduce you two. She’s always been a Cap fan.” 

Steve shook his head and continued staring at her. “You are more beautiful than you know.” His hardened blue eyes got more intense. “You have such a perfect little body. I want to run my hands all over it and feel that soft skin.” His words sounded very foreboding. She started shaking as they sank in. She really didn’t like how he said those words. What was he planning? 

“Please leave me alone,” she whispered out, dumbfounded. “I just want to be alone.” 

“No, you don’t,” he retorted, those eyes cutting into hers. “You long for a romantic relationship. You want a man after midnight, if I’m not mistaken.” 

Elsa’s eyes widened when she recognized the reference. He was talking about the song by the group ABBA, singing about how a lonely woman wanted a man after midnight. She would listen to it frequently in the comfort of her own bungalow. Had he been watching her all that time? She didn’t know if she even wanted a romantic relationship yet. She didn’t know if her indecisiveness was because of herself or guys. She wouldn’t admit that to Steve, though. She wanted him to leave before he hurt her. 

“You are mistaken,” she said in the steadiest voice she could muster, trying to quell her shaking. “I’m perfectly fine on my own.” 

“See, I don’t believe that,” he remarked softly, sitting down at the foot of her bed. The mattress sank with his weight. 

“Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant,” she said tonelessly, refusing to waver. “Please leave me alone now. I need to go to sleep. I’m tired.” It was true. Weariness tugged at her eyelids. 

She must have been so tired that she didn’t notice Steve getting close enough to put his hand on her cheek. She flinched under his rough, calloused palm. Even though he wore gloves during combat, it did nothing to keep his hands from getting rough. She shrank under his touch, scared of what he could do. One false move and he could kill her. She swallowed nervously, her throat as dry as sandpaper, and willed herself not to be repulsed. 

“Don’t hurt me,” she whimpered, hating herself for crumbling so easily. “Please…”

The genuine fear in her voice must have gotten to him because his sharp blue eyes softened and his touch became feather-light. “I would never hurt you,” he whispered, the intensity in his tone taking her aback. “You mean too much to me. I love you, Elsa.” 

It was obvious he was fixated on her for the wrong reasons. He hardly knew her, the real her. Did he know that she woke up drooling on her pillow? Did he know that she had fine hair that was more of a hindrance than a blessing? Did he know that she had adult acne that she struggled to deal with, even though she beat it more often than naught? Did he know that she was moody and distant, wanting no one to break through her walls? How could he be in love with her when he didn’t even know her? He was obviously trying to look for something that wasn’t there. 

“No, you don’t,” she finally said, swallowing again. “You don’t even know me, the real me. I’m not who you think I am.” 

Steve chuckled, letting a small smile grace his face. It was better that he was smiling. It meant he was in a better mood than before. “I know exactly who you are,” he answered, stroking her cheek with his fingers. “You are everything I’ve been looking for. You put up walls and barriers to keep others from getting in. You even keep your family at arm’s length. Did you ever tell your mother that you are uncomfortable about having to be the strong one after your parents divorced when you were fourteen? You have been acting as the strong one since you turned fourteen when it happened.”

Okay, that was a low blow. “You did not just know that by watching me for the past six months.” Her voice was sharp because he was right. “You’ve been snooping through my phone, haven’t you? Only one person knows about that and that is my best friend.” Her eyes burned with welling tears. Damn it. She hated that her emotions were hot-wired to her tear ducts. 

“You shouldn’t have to bear it in silence,” he cooed, running his fingers through her hair. His voice sounded too soft and comforting. It made her want to melt but her sensibilities kept her from giving in. “If you keep everything inside, you are going to suffer from it. Not yet because you’re strong, but one day, you will collapse under the pressure.” He sounded so earnest and concerned that she wondered if he actually did care for her. 

“Why do you care?” she demanded, her cold voice unrecognizable to herself. “I don’t need you to rescue me, Steve. Just let me handle it on my own.” A tear ran down her cheek and she reached up to swipe it away. 

He was quicker than her and stroked it away with the pad of his thumb. “You hurt so badly,” he whispered tenderly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. 

She wanted to fight his embrace, but he was too strong and it felt so warm and comforting. Being pressed up against his sinewy chest made her feel safe, even though she didn’t want to feel those feelings. He had been stalking her and breaking into her apartment for the past six months. This was wrong, but why did it feel so right? The conflicting emotions didn’t help with the tears. Against her better judgment, she buried her face into his button up shirt and let herself cry. His hands ran up and down her back. 

“It’s okay,” he cooed, stroking the back of her head. “You don’t have to be strong. Let me make you forget all your burdens. I’ve got you now. You’re safe. I’ll protect you from everything.” 

“I can’t…” she hiccupped, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “You can’t. I have to be strong and made of iron, or else every heartbreak will weaken me. I have to bear this with stoicism.” 

Steve’s eyes were full of affection and pity. “You don’t need to bear this alone,” he whispered, using his thumbs to wipe her teardrops away. “It’s such a big burden to carry on your own.” 

“You don’t think I know that?” she croaked, trying and failing to sound firm. “I can’t let anyone know about the storm inside. It would hurt the people I love. I don’t wanna hurt my mom or my family.”

“It’s okay to be a little selfish, Elsa,” he said calmly, using a tender hand to stroke back her bangs from her forehead. “It’s unhealthy to keep everything bottled up inside. That’s why I’m here. You need someone to love and care for you, to provide for you.” 

Elsa shook her head and extricated herself from Steve’s embrace. Since his arms weren’t around her, it was easy to get away from him. She went as far as getting out of bed to get out of his reach. She sniffled and continued wiping her tears. “Why can’t you just let me be? I’m perfectly fine on my own. It’s better that way. The less you let people in, the less it hurts when they betray you.” 

“You poor, hurting girl,” he murmured, shaking his head. “So many people have hurt you and let you down. I’m not like them, Elsa. I will never hurt you. I will never betray you or let you down.” 

Elsa let out a humorless chuckle and shook her head. “That’s what everyone said,” she said dryly, crossing her arms over her chest as if to put up a wall between them. “They ended up betraying me anyways. What makes you any different?” 

Steve sighed and got up from her bed to walk over to her. “Because I want nothing but love from you,” he answered, stopping when he was a few feet in front of her. “I just want to give you the world. A girl like you deserves everything.”

God, he was tall. The top her head only reached the middle of his chest. It made her feel small, insignificant, and powerless. She tried to back away, but she eventually bumped into the wall. He closed in on her and placed both hands on the wall next to her head. 

“You don’t need to be afraid,” he whispered, probably sensing her fear. “I won’t hurt you. I just want to kiss you. I’ve been dreaming about kissing you for the past few months.” 

Fair enough. It was just one kiss. He might leave her alone if she gave him just one. She nodded her assent and he bent down, pressing his forehead to hers. He lingered there for a few seconds before he pressed his lips to hers, the scruff scratching her soft face. The touch of his lips to hers made her knees buckle and heat well up in her stomach. Against her better judgment, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her, needing to feel his body against hers. 

The kiss got progressively rougher and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush up against him. She could feel his arousal poking at her belly, hard, hot, and thick. It made her eyes widen and she let out a whine, unsure of what to do. Despite living on her own and being a mature adult, she was still a virgin, untouched to man. The last guy she kissed was in high school, but it never made her feel like this. Steve definitely knew what he was doing. He was pressing every button so expertly. 

“Wait,” she gasped, pulling away in need of oxygen. Her face burned with heat and her emotions were all over the place. She didn’t know if she wanted him or not. Why would she give her virginity to the crazy guy who had been stalking her for the past six months? Was she really that desperate for love? 

“What’s wrong?” asked Steve in a husky breathless voice, making her feel that lick of arousal again. “Am I moving too fast for you?” 

“I’ve never done this before,” she admitted, bowing her head in apprehension. “I’ve never…had sex before.” 

Steve didn’t look shocked, like he knew that she was a virgin, but he didn’t look judgmental either. “I know,” he replied, stroking her face. “It’s okay. I was right when I pegged you as the perfect woman for me.” 

Elsa’s face burned with a flush and she nervously nibbled on her bottom lip. “You don’t want this,” she breathed out, placing her hands on his arms to pull away from him. “I’m a mess of hang-ups, Steve. You should find a woman who is less complicated.” 

Steve’s eyes looked stormy and she knew she stepped on a landmine. He roughly pulled her back to his chest and her hands landed on his waist. Her breathing trembled when she could feel his heart beating rapidly. She could tell he was agitated and it made her knees tremble. What would he do to her? She was afraid of the answer. 

“I don’t want another woman,” he growled, sounding very animalistic and primal. “You do not get to walk away or push me away. You are not going anywhere except under me.” Those words made a chill run up Elsa’s spine and her legs quiver in fear. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? Surely, Captain America wouldn’t rape a woman, would he?

“We can’t do this…” she breathed shakily, hoping she wasn’t about to cry. 

“We can,” he assured her, running his fingers through her hair. “I know you’re on birth control.” 

That didn’t surprise her. He looked through her phone. Why wouldn’t he have looked through her other belongings? “That’s not the point,” she protested half-heartedly, pushing at him again. “I’m not emotionally ready for sex. There are plenty of willing women out there who you can sleep with. I’m sure they’d be over the moon to sleep with America’s Golden Boy.” If he wasn’t being a total creep, she would have added herself to that list. 

Steve’s eyes narrowed and went stormy again. “You are the only one I want,” he argued, placing his hand on the back of her neck. “I have wanted you for the last six months. All my life, I’ve denied myself everything. I’ve denied letting Bucky move in with me because I didn’t want his pity after Mom died. I’ve denied myself the life I could have had with Peggy because saving everyone else’s lives was more important. I’ve denied myself a possible life here because I decided to fight for the Avengers and do what’s right. I’ve denied myself protection under the Avengers because I knew, and have known all along, that the Sokovia Accords are unjust and unconstitutional.” He paused to look Elsa in the eyes once more. “I’m not denying myself this, Elsa. I need you.”

After his little speech, Elsa had to remind herself to breathe. She was absolutely shocked that Steve divulged all that to her. Swallowing nervously, she shook her head slowly. “You can’t, Steve,” she said, her voice cracking. “I’m…better off alone.” 

“I’m not leaving you now,” he said in a heated tone. “Not when I’m right where I need to be.” With that said, he pulled her face to his and slammed his lips to hers. 

Elsa wanted to push him away but realized, deep down, she didn’t want to. Deep in her groin, she felt this longing, this desire, that needed to be sated. She didn’t want to be alone anymore. Against her better judgment, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He latched onto her and kissed her savagely, his lips bruising hers. He lifted her up and she found herself being carried over to the bed. She let out a gasp when her back landed on the mattress and ran her fingers through Steve’s hair, feeling his tongue come out and dart its way into her mouth. 

A moan came from her throat and she rubbed up against him, making him elicit a growl of desire. He raked a hand through her hair and tugged on the strands. Elsa cried out against his lips and dug her fingers into his shirt. Steve’s tongue rubbed against the walls of her mouth, caressing her tongue with his, and his fingers curled into her nightshirt. Another gasp came from Elsa when she felt the soft fabric of her shirt being torn apart. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled back from the kiss to see her upper torso revealed. She instinctively hugged herself and covered her breasts to hide them from Steve’s heated gaze. 

“Don’t hide yourself from me, beautiful,” he whispered, gently pulling her arms away from herself. “You have a beautiful body, Elsa. Don’t ever hide it from me.” His eyes were soft and earnest and Elsa felt her apprehension melt away. 

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she relaxed her body and allowed him to remove the rest of her clothes. “Ok,” she murmured, her face burning with a blush. 

He pulled her shorts and panties down and pushed back to look at her body on display. Her face and chest were flushed with embarrassment and she was trembling. His blue eyes trailed down to her chest, where her pretty, pert breasts were beckoning to him, and her nipples hardened under his intense stare. He made a mental note to lavish all sorts of love and praise on those bountiful mounds. Using gentle fingers, he touched her breasts and reveled that her back arched to meet his touch. He smiled at her response and continued to trail his fingers down her stomach, making her jump a bit. Her stomach was very sensitive. He didn’t stop touching her until his fingers reached her sensitive, wet opening. 

She let out another gasp and began to scoot back, scared of what his touch would do. She never let anyone touch her, not even herself. Even in the shower, she used a washcloth to wash down there. Her insecurities always got the best of her. She gazed up at Steve with wide, frightened eyes and grabbed his wrist to stop his movements. 

“Don’t do that…” she breathed, pushing his hand back. 

Steve gave her a mildly surprised look. “What’s wrong, doll?” he asked gently, pulling his hand back a bit so she would let go. 

“I’ve never let anyone touch down there,” she admitted shamefully, her blush returning. “Not even myself.” 

Steve’s surprised look morphed into compassion and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Sweet girl,” he murmured, stroking her hair with his clean hand. “I’ll be gentle for you.” 

Elsa’s cheeks burned from his words and she bowed her head to hide it. To prove his words, Steve placed his right hand at her opening and gently cupped her with his fingertips. A small gasp came from her when he ran his fingers up her folds and she started trembling. She wasn’t sure if it was from nerves or fear or arousal. Maybe all three. She had to close her eyes and consciously tell herself to relax so he wouldn’t get all concerned about her being tense.

At first, the touches felt a bit odd, alien, but then she started feeling this weird warmth well up in her stomach and his touches felt electric. A soft moan came from her parted lips and her brow quivered at the sensations that went through her body. She gripped the sheets tightly in her hands until her knuckles turned white. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning embarrassingly loud. Steve seemed to notice that she was holding back because he began rubbing quicker. At that, she was unable to hold back. A strident cry escaped from her lips before she could stop it. 

“God, you sound so pretty when you moan,” he remarked in a husky, throaty voice, sounding very aroused. “It’s the loveliest sound in the world.” If he was teasing her, he was very good at hiding it. He sounded so honest and sweet. She almost gave in to him. Almost. 

“I-it’s embarrassing,” she stammered, gasping to catch her breath. Her eyes opened and she stared at him through half-lidded eyes. The look on his face was so intense and passionate that it made her burn inside. 

Steve tutted and shook his head once. “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying sex, Elsa,” he said softly, stroking her reddened cheek with his…unoccupied hand. “The things I could teach you…The things I could show you…” 

A part of her was afraid by what he meant by that and the other part was intrigued. What, exactly, did he have in mind? Did she want to know what he was talking about? She knew there was nothing wrong with enjoying sex, but she was nervous by what he meant by the things he could show and teach her. Flashes of a Christian Grey style sex dungeon entered her mind and she found herself trembling in fear. She didn’t want to be tied up or whipped. That sounded too scary to her. 

Her shaking wasn’t missed by him. “Baby, are you okay?” he asked, blatantly concerned. “Tell me what you’re thinking. Don’t get lost in that pretty head of yours.” 

“I don’t wanna be tied down,” she choked out, wanting to hit herself for sounding so close to tears. “I don’t wanna be whipped.” 

Steve’s curious expression went from shock then to understanding and concern. “Oh, baby, no,” he quickly said, placing his left hand on top of her clenched fist. “I would never do that to you. I promise.” 

Elsa could usually tell when a person was lying. Steve wasn’t. He sounded truthful in his response. Then again, he did break into her apartment and had been spying on her for the past six months. Oddly enough, she could tell he wasn’t into that scary stuff from those books. He seemed a bit repulsed when she brought it up. Maybe he wouldn’t hurt her. Maybe he would be kind to her.

Biting her bottom lip nervously, she slowly opened her legs wider and allowed him further access to her entrance. She could see his blue eyes darken before he continued stroking her again. It took all of her strength to not close her legs and pull away. She had to calm herself down enough so it wouldn’t feel awkward. He gave her a lustful smile and stroked her thigh with his clean hand. 

“I wanna taste you,” he said bluntly, making her flush when she realized what he meant. 

“W-wait, Steve,” she stammered out, nibbling on her lower lip some more. 

Before she could explain why that would be a bad idea, Steve lowered himself so his face was in between her legs and he pressed his lips to her damp opening. A jolt went through Elsa’s body and she jumped when he began licking and suckling her lower lips. Pleasure rushed through her body and she had to grip onto the sheets to keep herself from digging her hands into his hair. Fire burned in her blood and a pulse in between her legs started to beat in time with her heart. His beard provided enough friction to arouse her. 

A little cry came from Elsa as she felt this weird prickly feeling run down her spine and made her toes curl. She felt like she was being suffocated. It was hard to breathe when he used his teeth to scrape the delicate, sensitized opening of her vagina. She tried to stay still and not move away as he continued going to town on her. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and her brain started getting fuzzy. She couldn’t hear the logical voice in her mind telling her not to succumb to this man’s amorous assaults. She actively tuned out the world around her and focused solely on Steve and what he was doing to her. 

“You taste so good, baby,” she heard him growl out in between licks and nips. “You have the sweetest little pussy. I can’t wait to feel it squeezing around me.” 

She tried to not be affected by his dirty words, but it only served to burn her further. As he continued suckling her sizzling clit, it felt like a star exploded inside of her and she couldn’t stop herself from crying out loudly. Suddenly, her body went taut like a guitar string and her vision whited out. She could see stars exploding before her eyes and being reborn. It felt like she was floating through the astral plane. She was on cloud nine. She felt that she had discovered the great mystery of life. A sob came from her as her inner muscles clenched, seeking out some sort of friction, and her juices exploded out of her, decorating Steve’s lips with slick.

“Oh, God!” she cried out, letting go of the sheet to grasp onto Steve’s hair. 

She fisted the strands and let out a scream that she was certain would wake the neighbors up. However, she couldn’t find it in herself to feel guilty. She felt amazing and everything felt right in the world. If this was what an orgasm was, she wanted to experience it all the time when she made love. A soft moan came from Steve as he drank her juices with gusto. The sound he made was akin to how one would react to eating a delicious dessert. She blushed at the comparison in her head. She must have been the most delicious dessert he had ever tasted if he made that sound. 

As her orgasm and high started tapering down, her body sagged against the bed and she could barely remember her own name or what the address to her bungalow was. If she was a cartoon character, little birdies would be dancing around her head. She felt so dazed and blissed-out that she could barely comprehend what was going on. Whatever Steve did to her, it felt really good. It certainly released the tension in her body and made her feel sleepy again. 

“You tasted so good, doll,” he commented in reverent tone as he pulled back from her opening and righted himself. “Who needs alcohol when there is a better alternative right here?” 

She didn’t know how to react about being compared to alcohol, but a dopey smile spread across her face and her eyelids fluttered. 

“That’s a smile I wanna see for the rest of my life,” whispered Steve, a gentle hand carding through her mussed hair. “It’s so beautiful. You deserve to smile like that.”  
She didn’t know what to say. Her brain was still rebooting. She could only gasp out as she tried to catch her breath and slow her heart down. She reached up and went to wipe Steve’s lips of her juices, but he caught her wrist in his hand and stopped the movement. 

“Don’t wipe that away,” he said lovingly, slowly guiding her hand back next to her head. “It’s the essence of my goddess.” 

Elsa couldn’t stop the chuckle that came from her. It was probably the endorphins that made her do that. In the back of her mind, she knew she didn’t really want this. As her brain started to get back to normal, she started feeling incredible shame for getting off on her own assault. What was wrong with her? Was her body so lonely that it sought out any sort of sexual contact? 

Steve seemed to read the expression on her face because he hastened to speak. “Don’t be ashamed of cumming, baby,” he remarked, using a thumb to run down her cheek. “It’s okay to enjoy sex.” 

“That’s not why I’m ashamed,” she said in a shaky voice, not sure if she was going to cry or not. 

He caught on faster than she thought he would. His blue eyes darkened more and a shadow fell across his face. “Your body doesn’t lie, Elsa,” he growled, placing his fingers onto her opening. “You can tell me all the crap you want, but your body will never lie to me.”

Tears welled up in Elsa’s eyes and her lower lip trembled. She couldn’t find the words to argue with him and he took that as her agreement. She watched as he pulled back from her and began unbuttoning his shirt. The more skin that was revealed, the more she found herself getting entranced. Steve Rogers was the peak of human perfection. His chest was broad and beautiful. There were multiple scars up and down his muscular torso. Her eyes trailed down, following the scars like a roadmap, and saw that he even had marks on his wash-board abs. As he shrugged his shirt off, she saw the impressive build of his muscular arms. A hot jolt of arousal shot through her and she felt uncomfortable. 

As she stared at his chest, she didn’t realize he was stripping his pants off until she heard the clinking of his belt. Her eyes darted down to his pants and she watched as he stripped them off. She could see the bulge in the crotch of his boxers and tried not to tremble. He divested himself of his boxers and she realized that her fears were accurate. He looked too big for her. His member was long, thick, and intimidating. If he tried putting that in her, she’d snap in half. 

“Don’t be afraid, sweetheart,” he said in a husky voice, his blue eyes smoldering. “I won’t hurt you.” 

“But, that will,” she retorted, nodding at his erection. “It will break me.” 

He got onto the bed, the mattress sinking with his weight, and crawled on top of her. “I’ll be gentle,” he promised softly, stroking her cheek with a thumb. “I won’t hurt you. Just relax and let yourself feel.” As he spoke, she felt something thick, the head of his member, breach her opening. Instinctively, she tensed and tried to back away, but he held her close and kissed her neck, cheeks, and lips. “It’s okay, baby. I won’t hurt you. Just stay calm. It’s gonna be okay. Just breathe through it.” 

Elsa inhaled and exhaled and willed her body to relax as he pushed deeper into her. Her legs started trembling when she felt how thick he was. A strained gasp broke from her lips as he slid inside of her, inch by painful inch. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her fingernails into the corded muscles of his back. She had never been so…stretched before. Her inner muscles frantically tried to adjust to his length and girth. A pain spread through her lower back and up her spine, making her whimper out loud. 

“God, you feel so tight, baby,” he breathed out, tensing himself to keep himself from slamming into her. “It feels like you’re squeezing me.” 

“T-too much…” she whimpered, gripping onto him tightly. “T-too big…” 

As he slid in deeper, he felt this resistance against him and recognized this as her virgin barrier. With one single thrust, he broke through the barrier and felt additional warmth against his member. He knew that the liquid would stain the sheets of her bed, but he would worry about that later. Right now, he was going to indulge with his sweet girl. He ran a hand through her brown hair and crashed his lips to hers, devouring her mouth with his. She clawed at his back again, trying not to wriggle in pain, and her legs started trembling. Her body was uncertain whether to accept his member or not. 

Ultimately, her body accepted him. She could feel the penetration becoming less painful and more pleasurable. Heat ran through her body as she found herself rocking against him, trying to get some friction. She pulled back from the kiss and found herself gasping for air. It was difficult to breathe when she felt so full. Steve seemed to understand her desperate rubbing because he began moving inside of her, thrusting her into the mattress. His hips moved like pistons as he slammed into her, his grip on her hips bruising and unforgiving. She was probably going to have marks on her the next day, but, oddly enough, she didn’t care. 

Calloused hands ran up and down her body, causing chills to go down her spine, and she let out a little whimper. Her legs wrapped around his hips on their own accord and she rubbed up against him like a cat. Over the sounds of her soft moans, she heard growls and groans of pleasure coming from Steve and it made her feel the rushing heat of arousal. She didn’t understand how those simple noises made her feel that way. She had never given in to carnal desires before because it never appealed to her until now. Steve made her feel a way that no one ever had before. 

It was quite simple. She wanted him. She wanted him to ruin her for other men. 

“Harder,” she gasped out, gripping at his biceps in desperation. “I need it.” 

She saw a lustful smirk spread across Steve’s face and felt her heart skip a beat. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be too hard on her. Her worries disappeared when he started slamming into her once more, the head of his member scraping a spot inside of her that made her writhe in pleasure. As he rocked into her, he buried his face into the side of her neck and tickled her with his scruff as he growled dirty things to her. 

“You’re such a dirty, naughty girl,” he rasped out, digging a hand into her hair and fisting the strands tightly. “I love how uninhibited you are now. Tell me, does Daddy’s cock make you feel good?” 

If this was any other time, she would have been a bit bemused at him calling himself that. Right now, though, it made her blood burn in her veins. “Daddy…” she moaned out, clenching around him. “So good…” 

He smirked as he pulled his head back from her and continued talking. “You are Daddy’s little slut, aren’t you?” he growled, grabbing her throat in a firm grip. “You’re so tight and needy for me. Daddy should punish you for teasing me for the past six months.”

Punish me? She gave him a nervous look that made her eyes look big and pitiful. He chuckled at the look on her face and shook his head. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” he murmured, stroking her soft cheek with his thumb. “I’m too pleased to be angry at you. You feel so nice and warm around me.” 

After saying that, he seemed to get some new vigor because his thrusts got deeper and harder. Elsa wrapped herself around him and let herself get lost in the sensations. She didn’t know why it felt so good in such a short amount of time. Maybe it was because of her climax from earlier. Right now, all she wanted was for Steve to break her. She wanted him to have his way with her, so she laid back and let him sink into her. 

Above her, Steve continued sliding into her and could feel her tightening around him. The heady moans that escaped from her lips let him know that she was getting closer and closer to falling apart. Angling his hips just right, he started a new rhythm and held onto her hips for leverage. He knew that his tight grip would leave bruises, but he didn’t care. He wanted everyone to see the marks he left on her. It would tell everyone that she was his and no one else could have her. 

“Steve!” she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders. “C-close…!” 

“Let it come, baby,” he growled, thrusting harder and harder into her. He must have been close too. 

Elsa couldn’t stop herself from arching her back and whimpering as she felt her mind going into subspace. Stars exploded across her vision and the blood in her skin burned as it raced through her veins. Cries and praises fell from her lips as she milked Steve for all he was worth. Her nails dug deeper into his back and she briefly wondered if she broke the skin. Her throat burned when she let out a piercing scream of bliss. He kept sliding her through it, making the climax more intense. It felt like her nerve-endings were exposed. It made her feel very sensitive. 

As she slowly descended from her high, she felt something warm pour into her abdomen and stinging sensation on the side of her neck, like someone was biting her. It was Steve, she realized when her ears stopped ringing. He had reached his climax when hers was just starting to taper. Instead of being angry like she expected, a small smile spread across her face. He lifted his face out of her neck and she could see the beautiful, entrancing look of bliss on his glorious face. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, gently stroking the soft scruff on his face. The rush of hormones made her walls come down and she found herself tugging Steve closer to her. She didn’t want to let him go, much to her surprise. She wanted him to stay. 

When Steve came down from his high, he collapsed on top of her, being careful not to crush her with his weight, and once again buried his face into her neck. She could feel him breathing in her scent. The feel of his sculpted body pressed up against her pliant, soft one gave her a high she had never experienced before. She felt so warm and cozy. She couldn’t help but start dozing off, the weariness of the previous activities starting to sink in. What kept her from dozing off was the feeling of Steve finally pulling out of her. A little grunt of discomfort came from her and she could feel a sticky substance pouring out of her. She pushed away her feelings of disgust at the substance and just let herself be. 

“You were amazing, baby,” breathed Steve as he turned to collapse on his back next to her. “Hard to believe it was your first time.” 

She let out a chuckle. “It didn’t hurt as bad as I thought it would,” she admitted, surprising herself by snuggling into his chest. “All my girl friends said their first times hurt a lot and I saw that as a cautionary tale. It shocks me to my core, Steve, but I really enjoyed this.”

She could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, sweetheart,” he whispered, running a loving hand through her mussed hair. “Now, go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning.” 

Elsa obeyed him and let herself doze off to sleep, feeling safe in the arms of a man people saw as a rogue.


	2. Take A Chance On Me

The sunlight poking through the blinds woke Elsa and she thought that she had dreamed the events of last night until she looked up and saw a sleeping Steve Rogers pressed against her. His body was so warm and solid, and it made her feel safe. Despite being a little too warm and sweaty, she felt very…fulfilled. She studied his sleeping face with consideration. He looked so carefree and youthful in his sleep, like he didn’t have to worry about the people that could be chasing after him. Unable to help herself, she reached up and grazed his scruff with her fingertips. His eyelids twitched at the contact, but he didn’t wake up from the touch. If anything, he nuzzled into her touch, which made her smile in amusement. He was like a touch-starved puppy. 

Very carefully, she extricated herself from his grasp and got up to throw a robe on. Dull pain echoed through her pelvis and abdomen as she walked over to the door where her robe was hanging. As she walked, she felt this weird stickiness on her inner thighs. She didn’t have to look to know she had dried blood and semen on her legs. Groaning softly, she slowly pulled the robe on and quietly walked out of the bedroom, gently closing the door behind her. She didn’t want to disturb Steve’s peaceful sleep. He probably wasn’t sleeping well since he and his team were constantly on the run. He deserved to sleep peacefully. 

For some inexplicable reason, Elsa felt giddy and light-hearted. She smiled as she walked to the bathroom to relieve herself and wipe dried semen and blood off her inner thighs. After relieving herself, she got a washcloth wet with warm water and gently washed her inner thighs. She was glad that it didn’t take her long to get the blood and semen off. Honestly, she thought it would be more…messy. Thankfully, it wasn’t. Sure, she’d have to clean her sheets, but it wasn’t a huge mess. After her legs were clean, she walked out of the bathroom and placed the washcloth into the laundry basket that was leaning against the wall opposite of the bathroom door.  
With a happy sigh, Elsa practically danced to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water to soothe her dry throat. She couldn’t do caffeine because it made her sweaty and jittery throughout the day. Maybe, she thought, as she pulled out a water bottle from the fridge, I should put a pot of coffee on for Steve because he probably drinks it. Do super-soldiers need caffeine to wake up? 

With a shrug, she walked over to her Keurig and powered it up to make coffee. She never used her Keurig unless it was to make hot chocolate on cold winter nights. However, she did keep coffee pods for whenever her sister came over. She took out a Folger’s one and placed it in the maker. Then, she opened the cupboard above the Keurig and pulled out a mug to place it under the dispenser. Once the cup was in place, she pressed the medium size button and hot black liquid came out, filling the room with the scent of coffee. 

As soon as the dispenser stopped pouring, Elsa pulled the mug back and examined the drink. She didn’t know what Steve would like in it. Did he take his coffee with any milk, or did he drink it black? She mused over it until she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist, shocking her out of her reverie. She jumped and looked over her shoulder to see Steve smiling down at her. His hair was a bit ruffled, but he looked downright fucking sexy. She noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, but he was wearing the pants he wore the night before. Her cheeks heated up when she turned and looked over the impressive expanse of his chest. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said gently, bending to kiss her on the crown of her head.

“Good morning,” she said in return, feeling a bit compromised. She knew she had to talk to him about last night but that didn’t stop the warm feelings in her heart. “We need to talk about last night.” 

“In that case, I’ll put some booze in this coffee,” he remarked jokingly, taking the mug from her. “What do you want to talk about, doll?” 

“Where do we go from here?” she asked, not even cracking a smile at his joke. “I mean, you’re on the run from many governments. You have your team to think about. I have my life at work and if anyone caught on to you and me, they’d…” She didn’t have to finish her sentence. The implication was enough.

“Hey,” said Steve, setting his mug on the sink to place both hands on her waist and pull her close. “It’s gonna be okay. I love you. I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ve got the Wakandan government on my side. As for my team, we’re a bit separated right now, so they don’t know about you or us.” 

“Separated?” she repeated, giving him a wide-eyed stare. She couldn’t resist placing her hands on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under her palms. “What’s going on?” 

“Well, Nat’s in Budapest,” he answered, moving one hand from her waist to stroke her hair. “She didn’t tell me why she had to go there. All I know is that, whatever it is, I couldn’t argue with her. Sam’s off tracking some terrorists that somehow got their hands on Tony’s old weapons. Wanda and Vision are having a lover’s getaway. The team is safe. Don’t worry. Everything is going to be just fine.” 

“Are you sure?” she asked nervously, nibbling on her lower lip. 

Steve gave her a heart-stopping smile and stroked her hair back from her face. “Of course I am,” he replied tenderly, bending to kiss her lips. 

Elsa couldn’t help it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met him halfway. As soon as their lips met, she felt a familiar tingle in her abdomen. She let out a little moan and gripped at Steve’s back, feeling his muscles ripple under her fingertips. A small gasp came from her when he wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her feet off the ground. His tongue slid into her mouth and she let out a little squeak of surprise, not expecting that to happen. However, she felt this nagging feeling inside of her. 

“Wait,” she gasped, pulling back from him. “About last night. I wasn’t exactly willing. I don’t know why I gave in, but…” She was cut off by Steve pressing his mouth to hers again, making her elicit a needy moan. 

She tried to fight it but couldn’t. She melted from his kiss. Her fingernails dug into his back and she gasped when he nipped on her lower lip. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran a hand up and down her back, causing her to shudder. She gripped onto him tightly, as if she was afraid he was going to drop her, and whimpered when she felt the sash on her robe being undone. They were going to do it again, she realized, whether she was ready or not. If she wasn’t on the pill, she’d be pretty screwed (no pun intended). 

Another gasp came from her when he broke off the passionate kiss and ran his lips along her jawline, the scruff delightfully burning the sensitive skin. She was definitely going to have marks after this, but oddly enough, she didn’t care. She was in too deep to care.  
“Ohhh…” she whimpered, her lower jawbone trembling. “Y-you’re insatiable…” To emphasis her point, she shifted her hands so they grasped his shoulders and gave him a light shake. 

A dark, low chuckle came from him, making her blood burn in her veins, and he placed his lips at her ear. “You have no idea, baby.” His purr sounded like the warning rumble of thunder and she knew her knees would have given out if he wasn’t holding her like he was. 

“Don’t you…mmm…ever quit…?” She wanted to sound stern, but her words came out as a weak, wanton whine. 

“Not in my nature,” he replied in that same purring tone, his voice the audible sound of seduction. “I can do this all day.” 

Elsa let out a shaky chuckle that morphed into a moan when he pressed his clothed crotch against her bare dripping one. “Captain!” The word was a shrill cry and her grip on him tightened, grinding her crotch against the hardness in his pants. 

“My baby girl is so ready and needy,” he remarked, still purring. It wasn’t helping her arousal in the least bit. She burned for him. “Don’t worry, princess. Daddy will give you what you need.” 

Elsa would have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t so lost in the heat of arousal. “God, you’re so…” She trailed off and cried out when his lips went over a sensitive spot on her neck. 

As he suckled on that spot, Elsa noticed that they were backing up towards her room. She couldn’t stop the smile that grew on her face. She didn’t know why, but she had been looking forward to going back in the bedroom. She was mostly happy that it wasn’t going to be a one-time thing. She was pretty sure that she was ruined for other men. Steve Rogers left a very good impression on her. 

The two fell back onto the bed with simultaneous grunts. Then, they both started laughing quietly before getting back to what they were doing. Steve trailed his lips down the expanse of her softly-curved upper torso, giving her the most delightful beard burn, and paid attention to her utterances of pleasure. He was making her sing like a lark. The sounds of her sweet moans were like music to his ears. As he kissed and nipped at her breasts, Elsa arched her back and let out breathless sighs and moans. 

While in a lustful haze, Elsa didn’t realize that Steve was taking off his pants until she felt the thick head of his member poking at her entrance. She wasted no time in spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Steve lined himself up and sank into her warm, tight heat. A hiss came from him when he felt her inner muscles squeeze him like a vise. A loud cry escaped Elsa’s mouth and she dug her fingernails into the corded muscles of Steve’s shoulders. She felt him huff out a laugh and opened her eyes to see him looking down at where they were connected. The staring made a flush burn her skin. 

“What are you doing?” she breathed, unable to catch her breath. 

“I can’t help it,” he whispered huskily, smoothing his hands down her trembling thighs. “It’s so damn beautiful to see us like this. It’s picture perfect. Your body was made for me. God, doll, I could get used to this. When you squeeze me like this, I just can’t get enough. Fuck…” The last word came out as a harsh growl. “You’re gonna be the death of me, woman.” 

“Wouldn’t be the worst way to die, right?” remarked Elsa, her voice shaking. Her smile was a tinge mischievous and her eyes glowed a bit. 

Steve couldn’t stop that dark look from making its way on his face. “No teasing me, doll,” he growled again, giving her thighs an affectionate squeeze. 

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so his lips would meet hers. She ran a hand through his hair and reveled in the softness. Their lips slid across each other and moved in a passionate duet. Steve nipped on her lower lip and she knew he was requesting entrance, which she gave gladly. His tongue plundered her mouth and left no spot unconquered. Her legs stayed deliciously cinched around his waist. The balls of her heels started digging into the small of his back as he began surging into her again. She noticed that this was the encore to the night before. 

Elsa’s moan was lost in Steve’s mouth but there were other ways for her to express her physical pleasure and joy. Her nails started digging into his shoulders and scalp and her arms and legs tightened around him. As he thrusted into her, she tried to keep herself from wriggling. She tried to move her hips with his, but it was really difficult. He knew exactly what he was doing. She, however, was just going with the flow. She couldn’t keep up with him. How was it that he was so good at what he did? She wouldn’t linger on it. Right now, all she wanted to focus on was that he was giving her pleasure. 

“What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?” she heard Steve ask in a husky growl of a voice, surging deeper into her. “If you’re thinking, then I’m not doing my job right.” He changed the angle of his thrusts and started hitting that spot inside of her that made her go boneless. 

A shaky, weak laugh escaped from her open mouth and she tried to gather her thoughts enough to answer him. “Y-you’re b-better at this th-than m-me.” The “me” in her sentence was dragged out a bit as he continued slamming into her G-Spot. 

Steve chuckled darkly, running a hand through her tangled hair. “Comes with experience, darling,” he replied in a raspy voice. 

“Dare I even ask,” she said in what she hoped was a teasing tone. 

“A discussion for another time, baby,” he remarked, quickening his thrusts. “Now, let Daddy do his job and please his little girl.” 

Elsa tried to give a quippy last word, but she couldn’t think. He kept hammering into that spot and driving her insane. She had a feeling it was to distract her from asking any more questions. Whether or not that was true, she didn’t care. She wanted Steve to claim her in the most primal ways possible. She wanted him to ruin her. As if reading her mind, Steve’s pace became deeper and quicker, if that was even possible. Damn that superhuman strength. 

A scream escaped from Elsa’s open mouth as she clung to him. She had no choice but to hold on. He was not going to let her mind drift off. She could tell he wasn’t going to be satisfied unless she was only focused on this moment right now. Her nails dug into the skin of his back as shockwaves of pleasure went through her body. Electricity coursed through her synapses and she felt like every thrust was taking her heavenward. Before she could release another scream, Steve’s mouth crushed hers in a passionate kiss. 

His lips were so soft and warm yet very insistent. He ran his hands through her tangled dark hair as he lovingly conquered her lips with his. Elsa positively melted from how gently he kissed her. He opened his mouth and let his tongue softly prod at the seam of her lips, requesting entry Elsa was only too happy to give. She let her mouth fall open and it didn’t take him long to thrust his tongue in. He left no corner unconquered and it sent little shockwaves of pleasure through her body. 

As they languidly kissed, Steve’s movements increased in speed and roughness, causing Elsa to let out little cries into his mouth. Her body moved with his and she rubbed up against him, trying to relieve the pressure building in her clit. As if reading her mind, Steve reached down there and gently rubbed her opening. The feel of his calloused fingers made her back arch and she did all she could not to buck too much. She didn’t want him to think that she was close to finishing yet, even though it sure felt that way. The combined movements of his fingers and member was sending her to climax. It felt like a freight train was barreling down the tracks. 

Elsa detached her lips from his to whine and beg. “Steve…” she panted, sounding very much like a dog in heat. “Please…” She wanted to slap herself for sounding so needy and desperate. 

“Please, what, baby?” he growled, not sounding winded at all. “What do you need Daddy to do?” 

Elsa almost screamed out in frustration. How could he ask her something like that when she was getting so close? “I need to cum…” she whimpered, feeling herself teetering on the brink. “I’m so close…” 

Steve smirked and sped up his movements, causing her to cry out even louder. She didn’t know how much more she could take. Was it the serum that made him move so quickly? She was certain that no normal human could move this quickly during sex. Damn, was she lucky. There was so no way she would ever have sex with anyone else when this super-soldier existed. He ruined her for other men. If she didn’t know better, he did that on purpose. It was arousing to see him lose control and revert to his baser instincts. He was unrestrained right now. She loved it. She wanted more of it. 

Her thoughts came to a standstill as heat ripped through her body. Her legs tensed up and quivered at the familiar feeling of a climax quaking through her. Her mind went into subspace and she couldn’t even hear herself screaming anymore. The only way she knew she was screaming was how her throat burned. Her climax tore through her and she clawed at his back, her eyelids fluttering. Her inner muscles squeezed around him, encouraging him to climax too, but he was holding off. It seemed he was the master of self-discipline. She just hoped he wouldn’t kill her in the process. Death by sex wouldn’t be the worst way to go, but it would look embarrassing on a death certificate. 

Steve fucked her through one orgasm after another before he finally reached his climax. He slammed into her, making sure she could feel it, and let himself reach that high Elsa was barely conscious, but she could hear him growling and cursing as he spilled into her. As he descended from his high, his muscles relaxed and a peaceful sigh came from his slightly parted lips. He sagged down on top of her, being careful not to smother her, and pressed soft kisses to her jawline and neck. Steve pulled out as gently as he could, letting out a soft grunt, and held her in his strong, warm arms. Elsa let out a little moan and tried to catch her breath. 

Before she could drift off, she felt herself being rolled over onto her stomach and Steve’s hardened member poking at her opening again. She let out a gasp and fisted the sheets from how great it felt. However, she didn’t know if she could continue. She was already wiped out from the other orgasms she received from him.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” she sighed, sounding utterly exhausted. 

“I can do this all day,” he replied slyly. She could hear him smirking. 

He sank in all the way, making her let out a louder gasp, and her head flew back almost on instinct. She felt so deliciously full that she couldn’t help but moan and whimper as her weariness melted away. She felt a new surge of energy go through her. It was raw, sexual energy, but it was energy just the same. She was going to let him take her. To infinity and beyond, if such a place existed. Now, she was really hoping she wouldn’t die from this. 

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Steve bent down and kissed the back of her head, inadvertently sinking himself in further. 

Elsa moaned loudly, trying to keep herself under control. Why did he have to fit so amazing and perfect inside of her? Why did he know her body so well in such a short amount of time? The feel of his body against hers reminded her of how small she was compared to him. His body was so strong and solid compared to her soft and smaller one. He took Elsa’s hands in his own and twined his fingers with hers as he moved inside of her. 

“Shit, you feel so good, doll,” whispered Steve huskily, pressing his lips to her temples. “I just can’t get enough.” 

“When I die, please don’t tell them I died because of sex,” breathed Elsa, trying to keep her voice even. It was really hard because he was hitting that very specific spot in her. 

Steve laughed shakily and then he continued his thrusts, trying to hit her deeper. “Don’t worry, doll,” he growled playfully, running a hand through her hair. “I won’t kill you.” 

Elsa let out a chuckle too but it morphed into a moan as a shockwave of pleasure went through her. She could feel that strange prickly sensation building up between her legs and the warmth in her belly. She was beginning to learn that was how she knew she was close. A scream ripped from her throat as she felt her orgasm explode through her. Black spots danced in front of her eyes and it felt like a star burst inside of her. A smile slowly spread across her face. It felt like her head was in subspace, and she liked it. 

Even though her ears were ringing, she could hear Steve let out a guttural moan and a warm liquid shot into her. She was beginning to understand that was what his release felt like. Sure, it was a bit sticky and messy, but it felt really good to her. God, she always wanted to be with him. She didn’t care if he was considered a criminal. She just wanted to be with him, even if that meant being judged for being with him. 

“God, I love you, doll,” he breathed as he pulled his softening member out of her. 

“I love you too,” she whispered, feeling her arms and legs give out. 

She found it a bit funny that she was sleepy again even though she just woke up a few hours ago. Maybe she should continue talking to him after she got her strength back.

…

Sweat began to cool on her body and her heart rate started to get back to normal. She found the strength to roll onto her back and shift to her side to face Steve, who was facing her with a big smile on his face. Her heart fluttered when she saw the pure joy and love in that smile. His eyes seemed to glow like the sun on blue sea water. She couldn’t help but smile back at him, but she knew they still needed to discuss things. 

As if reading her mind, Steve was the first one to break the silence. “That was lovely,” he remarked, his face taking on a naughty look. “Very hot.” 

Elsa chuckled, feeling herself flush with flattery. “I agree,” she sighed in contentment. “But I think we still need to discuss some things.” 

“Like what, doll?” asked Steve, sounding and looking a bit more serious. “I thought I fucked the thoughts right out of your brain.” She could tell he was teasing when that playful glow returned to his eyes. 

“Oh, ha-ha,” she said dryly, rolling her eyes. “I wanted to talk about our relationship.” 

“Okay, sounds reasonable,” he replied, moving to prop himself up on his elbows. She couldn’t help but notice how that made his lovely abs and pectoral more apparent. 

“F-first, we need to get under the c-covers or something,” she stammered out, willing herself to not look down at his member. “You’re very distracting.” 

“I’m doing that on purpose,” he joked but did as she said anyways. Once he was under the covers, it was easier to maintain her train of thought. “What do you wanna talk about?” 

“Well,” she continued, following his lead in getting under the covers, “We didn’t exactly get together in a traditional way. I’m just uncertain as to where this relationship will go. I mean, you’re on the run and the public thinks you’re a fugitive, and I have a family I can’t lie to for the life of me. I’m a horrible liar.” Her train of thought was fizzling out when she felt Steve’s familiar calloused fingers trailing down her belly and in between her legs. “Stop that, Steve.” She tried to slap his hand away. 

The look he gave her made her core quiver with lust. “Why?” he asked huskily, moving his hand back a bit. 

“When you do that, I can’t think,” she replied in a strained voice. “We need to talk about this.” 

Steve pulled his hand back and placed it over her stomach. The touch felt pleasant and calming. “Listen,” said Steve gently, his blue eyes taking on a softer glow, “you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. I would love if you told your family about me. I would love to meet them. However, I don’t know if it’s feasible right now. I am considered a fugitive.” He gave her an ironic smile, but she didn’t laugh.

“What a load of shit,” grumbled Elsa, sounding huffy, and pouting. “You’re not a fugitive. You were fighting for what was right.” 

Steve’s smile became more affectionate and loving again. “My sweet little warrior,” he teased her, stroking some of her hair out of her face. 

Elsa blushed and looked away bashfully. “I love you, Steve,” she said shyly, moving her eyes back to his face. 

“I love you too, doll,” he replied gently, the sincerity clear in his voice. “I know that you’re scared of relationships, but take a chance on me, baby. I meant what I said last night. I won’t ever let you down. I will love you with all I am.” 

A small smile spread across Elsa’s face. “I believe you, Steve. I’ll take a chance on you.” She placed a hand on his face and let her fingers sift through his scruff. “Now, prove it. Lay all your love on me.” Her allusion made her smile become a bit more mischievous and she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Steve met her smile with a seductive one of his own. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied, sealing his lips with hers. 

As he loved on her, she knew that this wasn’t going to be a fling. This wasn’t a cheap thrill. This was real love, even if it didn’t start out the most convenient way. Her love for him was real, even though he was denounced as a fugitive. Screw them, she decided. He wasn’t a fugitive. He was right, and, one day, everyone would see that. 

…

After coming down from their highs and laying in the afterglow, Elsa decided that she had to get up and shower properly. Her hair was already starting to get gross. Maybe it was her vanity, but she wanted to look physically appealing to Steve at all times. As Steve slept, she quietly got out of bed and snuck into her bathroom. She had no doubt that he could hear her moving around. His senses were more advanced than the average human. Honestly, she was curious if he was really sleeping or not. As she turned on the shower, she wondered if he could hear her heartbeat. 

Even though she was caught up in her thoughts, she was still able to undress and get into the shower properly. She was so used to thinking deep thoughts and doing something else at the same time, like showering or watching TV. Sighing, she leaned back into the water’s spray and let her hair get drenched. When her hair was wet enough, she grabbed her shampoo, squirted enough soap into her palm, and rubbed her hands together to work up a lather. Then, she scrubbed at her scalp and roots to wash away the sweat from the prior night and this morning. 

When her hair was scrubbed enough, she tipped her head back into the spray of the water and washed the soap free from her hair. It felt very nice and refreshing to have her hair clean again. Now, all she had to do was wash the rest of her body and she’d be good for today. She closed her eyes as rivulets of water ran down her face and cheeks. When she reached to grab her body soap, her hand came in contact with a wet naked wall of muscle. Shocked, she pulled her hand back and wiped the water from her eyes, so she could open them and see what was going on. 

As soon as she opened her eyes, her heart almost gave out when she saw Steve standing in the shower with her with a sly grin on his face. She let herself relax a bit when she saw it was just him. 

“I thought you were asleep,” she remarked, doing her best to keep her eyes from wandering. Even though she had seen him naked before, it was different seeing him glistening with water. It made his muscles stand out more, much to her delight. 

“It was cold without you,” he answered, openly checking her out. “God, you look so sexy when you’re wet.” His voice lowered an octave and a warm shudder ripped through her body.

“I could say the same thing about you,” she said, hoping she sounded as seductive as he did. “I wouldn’t call me sexy, though. I look like a drowned rat.” 

Steve’s blue eyes narrowed and his smile dropped into a frown. “You be quiet,” he nearly growled, pushing himself up against her. “You could be covered in mud, and you’d still be sexy.” 

Elsa chuckled at his anger and shook her head. “Whatever you say, Captain.” She hoped that came out as seductive as it did in her head. 

Steve allowed himself to smirk a bit and shook his head as well. “You are so damn incorrigible, young lady.” His voice came out as a purr and it did things to her. 

“Thank you,” she replied, smirking at him. She found herself getting amused at riling him up. 

Without a word, Steve lifted her up by hooking his hands under her thighs and pushed her up against the slippery tile wall. Elsa started laughing at how he couldn’t get enough but her laughs turned into moans when he began loving on her. In the back of her mind, she hoped the hot water wouldn’t run out as he made love to her. Even if it did, they could always continue somewhere else. If her mouth wasn’t occupied by his, she would have smiled at the thought. 

…

After that lovely…shower, the two lovers quickly dried off, applied their respective deodorants, and got dressed. Then, Elsa found herself on the couch with Steve, snuggling up against him. She let herself relax against him and rested her head on one of his broad shoulders, her eyes closed. She hadn’t felt this at peace in a long time. She had no idea she could ever achieve this sense of calm. 

“I’m not going to leave until tonight.” Steve suddenly announced, making her eyes open. “While you were sleeping earlier, I got a message from Sam that someone is trying to steal some more of Tony’s weapons.” 

“You’d think these people would learn to stop stealing them after the other past failed attempts,” remarked Elsa, almost to herself. 

“Some people are just desperate and stupid, and that’s never a good combination.” The seriousness in Steve’s voice made Elsa tense a bit. 

“Be careful, Steve,” she whispered, placing a hand on his scruffy face. “I don’t…wanna lose you after just finding you.” 

Steve gave her a soft, reassuring smile that calmed her nerves a bit. “Don’t worry, doll,” he said lovingly, running a gentle hand through her drying hair. “After the team and I track these people down and stop them, I’ll come right back to you. I promise.” 

Elsa let a smile spread across her face and placed her lips at his ear to purr to him. “I’m holding you to that, Captain.” 

Then, she pulled back so she could kiss Steve again. No matter how many times they have kissed, she didn’t think she would ever get tired of it. Despite not having a lot of romantic experience (that she knew of), he was really good at making her breathless and ready for more. She laid back on the couch, pulling him down with her, and let him have his dirty ways with her. She wasn’t too worried about him fighting against bad guys. She already knew he was one of the strongest humans in the world, and he proved it every day of his life. That strength would be what would bring him back to her, and she was looking forward to it. She knew he would always return to her. She could feel that promise in their lovemaking, and Steve always kept his promises. Always.


	3. Waterloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what the lingerie looks like, here's the picture: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/674203006689252058/

Chapter 3: Waterloo

A few days after Steve left to rejoin his team, Elsa started pacing her bungalow and her mind was racing. She couldn’t stop thinking about the what ifs. What if Steve was hurt? What if he was killed? What if someone on his team was hurt or killed? What if those goons got away with stealing Tony’s weapons? What if she was totally losing her mind? That was one of her worst fears. Why did she admit to falling in love with Steve after their dubious first time? She was in love with the man who had been stalking and watching her for six months. She must have been going crazy. 

Her cell phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts. Her heart sped up and it felt like her chest was tightening. Was it Steve? Swallowing nervously, she walked over to her cell phone and saw her sister’s picture lighting up the screen. A flood of relief rushed through Elsa’s body and she picked it up to answer it.   
When she placed it to her ear, she heard her sister’s bubbly voice on the other end. “Hey, Elsie!” 

The sound of her sister’s voice made her smile. “Hey, Missy,” she said in what she hoped was a casual, steady voice, “what’s up?” 

“Does something have to be wrong to call my sister?” Melissa sounded a bit put out by the question, but Elsa knew when she was being teased. “Do you have plans today? I was hoping we could catch up and go to Victoria’s Secret.” 

“Why Victoria’s Secret?” Elsa couldn’t keep the suspicion out of her voice. 

“I want to get a cute new set for my guy,” replied Melissa, sounding a bit sly. 

Elsa had to resist the urge to place her hand to her forehead. “Why do you need me to come along for that?” The question came out a bit dry and unamused. “I’m sure Zack won’t care either way.”

“I need female commentary on it.” Marisa answered like it was the most obvious thing on Earth. “Zack would say anything is fine. He claims to have no opinion, but I know better.” 

“Why are asking me to tag along? I know nothing about fashion. Well, maybe I need to get something for Steve too.” As soon as the words came out, Elsa clapped a hand to her mouth. “Oh!” 

“Wait, shut the fuck up, who is Steve?” gasped Melissa excitedly. “Has my Virgin Queen of a sister finally got a man? Who is he? What’s this Steve guy like? Have you finally lost your V card?” 

I’m gonna kill myself. Elsa thought, rubbing her temples. Out loud, she said, “Yes, he’s my boyfriend, I think. Yes, I did lose my virginity. Why are you acting like it’s such a shock? Did you think I never would?” She hoped that didn’t come out too bitchy.

Melissa hesitated before answering. “I thought you were going to be nun for the rest of your life.” She sounded a bit abashed. “You were always talking about how you wouldn’t fall in love and that you were going to marry God. After the divorce, you said that you would never fall in love. Steve must be a really special guy if he can make you change your mind. So, who is he?”

Now, it was Elsa’s turn to hesitate before answering. “His name is Steve Rogers, Missy.” There was no point in lying to her sister. “Captain America. A few nights ago, we…met and hooked up.” 

There was silence on the other for a few excruciating minutes before Melissa decided to speak again. “Are you telling me you’re in love with the fugitive who fell off the grid after his big divorce with Tony?” The judgment in Melissa’s voice felt scathing to Elsa. 

“Missy,” barked Elsa, feeling her eyes burn with angry tears, “Steve is right about the Accords. The UN can barely manage themselves, let alone a superhero organization. I thought you had a crush on Steve.” 

“Sis, I didn’t mean it like that.” Melissa softened her voice as if to calm Elsa down. “I have no love for the UN either, but this fight between Captain America and Iron Man shouldn’t have happened. Surely, they could have reached a compromise without blowing up the majority of that German airport. Lastly, I do have a crush on Steve. Not as much as I used to because of Zack, but I can still visually-appreciate Steve.” 

Elsa felt her temper cool after Marisa said that and she chuckled. “Maybe they could have solved it a different way,” she conceded with a small shrug. “I guess we’ll never know now.” 

“We’re still meeting at Victoria’s Secret, though, right?” asked Missy, effortlessly changing the subject. 

A laugh escaped from Elsa and she shook her head. Typical Melissa. “Of course we are,” replied Elsa, letting fondness bleed into her tone. “I’ll see you in about an hour.” 

“Sure,” said Melissa, the smile audible in her voice. “Love you, sis.” 

“Loving you right back,” was Elsa’s closing words before she hanged up the phone. 

With a sigh, Elsa walked into her bedroom so she could get ready for the day and meeting her sister. 

…

As Melissa was trying on lingerie, Elsa was doing some perusing of her own. Unlike her sister, Elsa was pretty picky about her undergarments. Elsa preferred cotton and silk bikini panties and neutral colored non-lacy bras. She couldn’t take lace or thongs. They made her feel uncomfortable. Lace made her sensitive skin itch and thongs made her feel naked. In Victoria’s Secret, it was going to be hard to find lingerie that would be to her liking. However, as she walked, something caught her eye. 

It was a black mesh lace bustier with half-cups and a satin ribbon-banded waist. Very carefully, she picked one up and inspected it. The cups were lightly lined but wouldn’t reveal the breasts or nipples. The front was very lacy and the back was made of mesh and had hook-and-eye latches. The straps were adjustable, which would be a relief, just in case the bra didn’t fit perfectly. Elsa let a mischievous grin grow on her face when she realized she found the perfect lingerie to surprise Steve with. She set down the display bustier and looked for one her size. As she plucked one out, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see her sister smiling in excitement. 

“I found the perfect one for Zack,” she said in a bubbly tone, lifting up her pink-and-black striped bag in emphasis. “Have you found one for your Stevie?” 

A flush of embarrassment warmed Elsa’s cheeks and she held up the bustier so Melissa could look it over. “I found this,” she mumbled shyly. “I just need some matching panties to complete the look.” 

Melissa was positively buzzing with excitement when she saw the bustier. “I’m surprised you picked something so lacy,” she remarked with a huge, face-splitting smile. “Steve makes you bold. I like it, Elsie. I hope you make him burn.” Her smile became a bit coy and she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Elsa playfully smacked her sister on the arm but couldn’t help smiling coyly. “Oh, shut up, Missy,” she mumbled again. “Just help me find some panties so we can get out of here before I get any more embarrassed than I already am. I know I’m gonna regret this buy.” 

Melissa giggled and pulled Elsa off to the panties section to find some matching black lace panties. Elsa was certain she was going to regret buying this stuff. It would take a chunk out of her checking account, but she knew it would be worth it. If it made Steve’s jaw drop, it would be worth it. She knew he was capable of ripping off clothing. She just hoped that he wouldn’t rip this lingerie off her. She would just have to see when he came around again.

…

When Elsa got home, she put her recent buys on her bed and went to go get a drink of water. As soon as she walked out into the kitchen, she saw that her window was open at a crack. That was not how it was when she left her house. A prickle of fear and suspicion rippled down her spine and she warily walked around her bungalow, hoping someone didn’t break into her house. If someone did, she didn’t have a gun to defend herself. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she crept back into her bedroom and her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she saw who it was. It was a certain rogue super soldier. 

“Steve!?” she exclaimed, placing a hand to her chest to calm her heart down. “God, warn a girl!” 

“Sorry, doll,” he replied, sounding genuinely contrite. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

A smile spread across Steve’s scruffy face and he walked over to collect her into his arms. She instantly melted into his embrace, sighing in contentment when she felt his muscled arms around her waist, and dug her fingers into his shirt. She breathed in deeply and could smell his intoxicating musk, making her nether regions tingle. God, why was she so weak when it came to him? She was usually so stoic and contained but he did things to her. Things she couldn’t describe. She felt another tingle in her head when Steve’s fingers dug into her hair. 

“Dammit, Steve Rogers,” she breathed out, smiling. “I wasn’t expecting you. If I knew you were coming, I would have tried to make myself look pretty for you.” 

“Baby, you look beautiful, no matter what you wear,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I know,” she admitted bashfully, burying her face into his chest. “I just wanted to surprise you.” 

“Surprise me with what, baby?” he asked in quiet amusement. 

“I-I bought something for, um, me…I-I mean, us.” She was sounding like a babbling idiot. Could she get any more articulate? “Um, s-sit on my bed and I-I’ll go put it on.” 

As soon as Steve’s arms retracted, she grabbed her bag and walked off to the bathroom to change. When she shut the door behind her, she turned on the lights and set the bag down to undress. She noticed her hands were shaking as she took clothes off. She knew she was incredibly nervous. Her stomach was in knots and she could hear her heartbeat in her head. She was worried she wouldn’t look sexy in her new lingerie. What if she looked weird in it? She didn’t exactly have Natasha Romanoff’s body or even Peggy Carter’s body. The tops of her breasts were a bit on the sloping side and wouldn't form a pronounced cleavage without the aid of a push-up bra.

When she put the lingerie and lacy panties on, she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she didn’t look too horrible in it. The cups of the bustier flattered her breasts and the color contrasted nicely with her skin tone. The lace, however, felt a little uncomfortable and she felt a bit naked. She ran her fingers through her hair and fluffed it a bit to make herself look sultrier. Hopefully, Steve would like her new…outfit.

“This is as good as it’s gonna get,” she mumbled to herself before turning the lights off and leaving the bathroom. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked into her bedroom and stood in front of Steve, who was sitting on her bed. He looked a bit tired before shifting his gaze to look at her. As soon as his eyes landed on her, the blue orbs widened and a red flush spread across his skin. She noticed that he was trying to covertly adjust the crotch of his pants. She didn’t even think he would have such a quick reaction to her outfit. Feeling herself blush, she shyly bowed her head and looked down to her feet, trying to pluck up the courage to speak.

“H-how do I look?” Her voice was barely audible, but he seemed to hear her with his advanced hearing.

“Doll…” His voice came out as a deep growl and she knew that the lingerie was having its desired effect. “You look so beautiful. So sexy. God, I can’t take it, doll. I need to touch you.” She could hear her bed creaking and knew that he was getting up to walk over to her. 

She lifted her head and looked to see him a foot in front of her. She could see the desire and fire burning in his eyes. Gone was his light blue cheerful eyes. His eyes looked dark and he seemed intoxicated by her appearance. “This is embarrassing, Steve,” she whispered shyly, reaching out to place her hands on his sculpted biceps. “I’m not…used to dressing up like this.” She fidgeted when she could feel the lace rubbing annoyingly against her skin. 

A dark smirk spread across Steve’s scruffy face. “I’d be happy to rip it off of you, doll,” he remarked in a husky voice that did things to her nether regions. 

“Don’t you dare,” she warned, reprovingly pointing at him. “It cost me too much money for you to rip it off.” 

Steve chuckled and ran his hands up and down her back. “I wouldn’t do that to you, doll,” he said in a loving voice, his blue eyes so soft that it made her knees weak. “Now, where were we?” 

Elsa smiled and stood up on her tiptoes, offering her lips to Steve. He slammed his lips to hers and began dominating her mouth with his. He ran his hands all over her body, leaving no part of her untouched, and squeezed and caressed in the right places. It didn’t take long for her to start dripping in arousal. A part of her was annoyed that he would always arouse her so easily. Another part of her welcomed it and reveled in his touches and kisses. A soft moan resonated low in her throat and it seemed to set Steve off. 

In a flash, Elsa found herself lifted up and thrown on the bed. Even though her head spun a bit, she watched through half-lidded eyes as Steve undressed. As soon as his shirt was off, her eyes fell onto that beautiful upper torso and she drank the sight in, hungrily. She would never get over how perfect he looked. He was like a golden Greek god, and boy, did she want to worship him. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and let her eyes trail down his torso, watching as he removed his pants and underwear. 

As soon as he was bare, Elsa gazed at his hardened member as if in a trance. It was as big and thick as she remembered. She could feel her inner muscles aching already. She could tell that Steve was in a bit of pain because he needed to sink his member into something tight, warm, and wet. She was desperate to get filled by it and felt her legs spread, as if they had a mind of their own. She was pretty sure her panties were now ruined by how wet she was. Impatiently, her toes curled and uncurled. If she wasn’t so addled by lust, she would have laughed at how desperate and needy she was. 

“Awww,” cooed Steve, smirking at her obviously needy expression. “Is my poor baby needing me? Does it hurt, baby girl?” His voice sounded so husky, but she could hear the dark edge to his tone. It made her legs tremble. She knew that meant he was going fuck her within an inch of her life. 

“Yes…” she moaned, rolling her hips and needing friction. “Please…”

Steve got on the bed and practically slithered up to her, his blue eyes darkened and blown with lust. He straddled her hips and bent down to kiss Elsa full on the lips. As soon as their lips met, Elsa wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck and ran her hands through his golden locks. She felt Steve shudder when her nails grazed his scalp. She could also feel his leaking erection poking at her stomach. She knew he wasn’t going to last long. She spread her legs wide to accommodate Steve’s girth. 

As Steve kissed her thoroughly, he used one hand to guide his member into her dripping opening. There was a slight stretch and a burn that made Elsa stiffen in discomfort, but she knew that she needed to relax so it could feel good. A moan broke through her lips and his tongue went into her mouth, dominating her. Steve’s thrusts were slow but deep. It was clear that he was pacing himself. He didn’t want this to end too quickly, it seemed. The slow pace allowed her to accommodate his intrusion. It didn’t take long for her to get used to his size. 

“Steve…” she whimpered, rubbing against him to get some friction. 

Steve pulled back and his lust-darkened blue eyes met hers. “What is it, baby?” he growled, staying slow and steady. “Is this too slow for you?” 

“Yes, goddamn you!” she whimpered once more, desperately gripping at him. “Faster! Please!”

“Alright, baby,” was all he said. 

She should have been more careful for what she wished for. Steve’s thrusts increased in tempo and speed. He was slamming into her so hard that his testicles were slapping her bottom. His grip on her grew tight, certainly bruising her soft pale skin, and the two lovers moaned and groaned each other’s names. Elsa gripped at him, her moans turning into screams, and her inner muscles tightened around him, causing him to gasp out in pleasure. 

“Fuck, baby,” he breathed out, trying not to snap. He didn’t want to hurt her. He’d never forgive himself if he did. “You’re squeezing me so tight.” 

Elsa let out a little moan in response and rubbed against him like a cat. “More…” she whimpered out, clutching at him. “Please…wreck me…” 

A dark smirk graced Steve’s lips and his eyes darkened, causing a jolt of mingled fear and arousal got through Elsa. “Careful what you wish for, baby,” he growled huskily, tightening his grip on her hips. 

Before Elsa could complain, he slammed into her and wouldn’t stop until she was screaming out in pleasure. It was a whiteout, like dying. Her ears were ringing and her throat ached with her screams. She had no choice but to hold on for dear life. Steve wasn’t letting up on her. It felt so painful but so amazing at the same time. She didn’t know if she was going to be able to walk after this. Oddly enough, she didn’t mind. She wanted Steve to break her in the best way possible. She could feel his member, hot and hard, slamming right into that sensitive spot that he never had any trouble finding. 

Orgasm after orgasm ripped through her body. She trembled and wept, unable to stop herself from losing it. Tears rolled down her burning cheeks. She couldn’t think, couldn’t focus, on anything but the pleasure Steve gave her. She was dimly aware of Steve letting out an intoxicating growl and releasing into her. Elsa’s eyes were half-lidded and her vision was blurred. She stared up at Steve with adoration and found him staring back at her with an equally loving look. 

“You okay, baby?” he breathed out, being the first one to regain his senses. 

Elsa could only manage to nod and whisper, “Yeah…” She sagged back against the mattress and let her tired eyes close. 

Steve eased himself out of her, causing her to let out a little grunt, and kissed her on to forehead. Her skin felt so hot and sweaty, he noted as he stared down at her with love. He was going to let her rest. He’d clean everything up. He went into the bathroom and got a warm wet washcloth to clean Elsa’s opening. He didn’t want her to feel any discomfort. He wanted her to feel safe and warm. After what he did to her, she deserved that. 

When he wiped her, she let out another moan of discomfort and he ran a gentle hand through her tangled, sweat-dampened hair. A soft smile graced his face when she rolled over on to her side and fell asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead once more, drawing the covers over her spent body. A part of him felt like the world’s biggest asshole for what he did to her. The soldier serum made him stronger and gave him more stamina than the average man. He hated that he made her so tired. He knew there would be bruises on her porcelain skin and winced at the thought. He should have controlled himself better. What the hell was he thinking? 

After cleaning himself off, he placed the soiled washcloth into her hamper and got under the covers next to her. He drew his sleeping lover close to him and listened to her breathe. As he looked down at her, he saw how content and peaceful she looked in her sleep. Hopefully, she’d forgive him for the roughness. He kissed her on the crown of her head and let himself relax, giving into the weariness that had weighed on him for the past few weeks. It was official. His fate was to be with her. This was his Waterloo and, oddly enough, he was okay with that. He was happy that he could let himself forget everything dangerous out there and just be with her. He fell asleep with small smile on his face. He was in heaven, and he never wanted to leave.


End file.
